Du couteau's butler
by sosorry83
Summary: Working in their shadow, george never wished for anything else. But what happen when they puch him in the light. (i'll update every time i see a new review :D ) UP for adoption, MP me
1. Chapter 1

Katarina was working on her manor. It was rare to see her in noxus. Since she joined the institute, she passed most of her time there and only came back a day or two every month for paper work. She liked the place but it reminded her of her father and since he was found dead, she couldn't bring herself to stay for more than needed.

As she worked she thought of a announcement the league made a few weeks ago. Seeing that some champions were nobility and were used to home servant around, the summoned allowed them to bring one to the institute. She looked at the maid near the door and smirked.

"Silvyane, could you tell uncle to come in my office, I need to talk with him."

Without saying a world the maid bowed and left the room. Katarina took out her dagger and played with it, waiting for "uncle" to come. Behind her, a form came out of the shadow. A tall man, thin with a white beard and well groomed. Without a sound, he approached katarina and stood behind her.

"You called _mademoiselle?"_

Gasping in surprise, she let the dagger fell on the ground and sighed.

"I swear you and talon will give me a heart attack one day."

The man smiled, his monocle shining. Katarina looked at him while he went in front of her desk. He walked silently and elegantly, leaning on his cane.

"How can you be so silent with your cane… I always forget you are a former assassin… Anyway, I had something to ask you."

The man smiled and bowed.

"Your _desires_ are my pleasures mistress."

Katarina frowned.

"Could you please stop calling me that? You were the one raising me, you're family. Call me like you used to!"

It almost sounded like a child request. For an outsider it could be seen as something strange but what she said was the truth. This man served her family even before her birth and took care of her and her sister when their father was away. When her father disappeared, he was the one that took care of everything and helped them and talon to cope with their loss. They viewed him as some sort of foster father.

The man was smiling. While he would gladly do it, he also reminded himself about his position. They were no longer children, katarina was now the head of the house, but since she asked for it: he would gladly obey.

"Very well Katie, how can I please you today?"

She frowned again.

"Hmmf fine… "

She took a piece of paper and handed him. He read the paper, his face as stolid as ever.

"I believe you wish for me to come with you?"

Katarina flashed a devil grin.

"Yes."

It was not the first she would make a rash decision but this time it would prove to be troublesome. With him gone, no one would be left to handle the family "business". He thought about for a short moment and finally nodded.

"As you wish. I have to make preparation so if you could excuse me."

Handing back the piece of paper, he disappeared, Leaving a smirking katarina on her desk. Talon came out of behind the window and sat on the desk.

"I can't believe he accepted so easily…"

Katarina looked at him.

"I know, and that's why I was the one who asked. He never could refuse when I asked him anything and even if it has been a long time since we saw him I was sure it would still be the case."

Talon looked at his sister, his face hidden by his hood.

"Hum, that's true. Cassie will be surprised. Did you tell her?"

"No, I wish to keep it a secret. She sees him as some kind of superman. Imagine her face when she will see him at the institute. It will be so fun!"

Laughing devilishly, katarina looked at the paper the butler signed. Talon just looked at her before disappearing again by the window.

" _Messieurs,_ It seems that I will be leaving soon."

People began to whisper.

"that's why I will let my right hand man keep everything according to my will. I think it will be _inutile_ to warn you but if anything goes wrong, I'll personally came back to punish whoever did it."

The whisper quieted down. The maids in the room looked at him with worry while the butlers looked at him with sparkling eyes, happy to finally be able to prove themselves.

"I trained you all so I know you're able to protect this place. I bid you _au revoir_ "

The man left the room and went to his own to prepare for the trip. It would take at least two week to reach the institute and he would need some spare clothing. At the end of the day, he joined miss katarina and mister Talon at the entrance and waved at the house staff.

The trip went well for no one was foul enough to attack a carriage with the Du couteau house emblem. Talon and Katarina used this time to catch up with the old man. Since they left He had a young boy that was now seven. He showed great potential at mathematics and science and since Noxus was progressed, they were in dire need of scientist on their own. His wife died in the childbirth but he never let it weaken him. He still had his son and the du couteau kids to worry about.

As for katarina and talon, they told him about their fights and encounter. The old man noticed a strange sparkle in katarina eyes when she talked about general Darius and the same could be said when talon told him about a demacian scout that gave him quite a head ache. Nevertheless, he said nothing. They were big enough to make their own story.

They also told him about cassiopea condition and how she was finally able to make friend with people that shared her … "curse". He was still sad about what happened if he had succeeded in preventing hem to use her charm, she would never have been cursed.

Finally, the trip ended and the group reached the entrance of the institute. As they went to the door, two guards blocked their way. One of them glared at them and talked.

"Identification process, please take out you identification stone."

Katarina and talon took out a blue stone and showed it to the guard. A blue light came out and showed their name and surname. The guard nodded and looked at the butler. Seeing that he didn't move, he looked again and talon.

"Miss katarina, who is this man? We can't let stranger come inside."

She looked at them and grinned. Talon took a piece of paper he hand to katarina that finally handed it to the guard. The one still behind took it and read it.

"Mr George blacksteel… Du couteau's Butler. I see… If you could please follow me."

He did as he was told and they began the identification process. It took a few minutes for the stone to register him and when it finally ended, the guard gave him the stone and motioned for him to go back with talon and katarina.

As he joined them, the door opened, revealing an immense building full with men in robe and strange people. One of them was a golem. He was standing near an indoor fountain, humming.

Katarina jumped in front of him, her hand in her back and grinned.

"See, it's big right?"

The man grinned, katarina acted like a child with him because she knew he couldn't say anything to her when she did so.

"You're right."

Talon smirked and the three resumed their walk to their quarter when a woman called for them.

"Hey bitch, care to bring your ass here?"

As he heard that, is blood boiled. He took out his sabre from his cane and reappeared in front of the woman, pointing the blade at her throat. The woman surprised tried to grab her guns but the butler prevented her to do so by pushing his blade closer. Still with his emotionless face, he talked.

"I believe, _mademoiselle_ , that you owe my mistress an apology for the way you addressed her."

Behind him, he heard katarina yell.

"Uncle, it's ok, don't worry, she is a friend!"

She instantly teleported next to him using her shampo . She had a worried look and apologised to the woman about it. Seeing that, he retracted his blade, bowed, took her hand and kissed.

"I believe I owe you, _jeune demoiselle,_ an apology for my comportment. I'm George Blacksteel, butler of the du couteau household, _Un plaisir_ to meet you."

The young woman smiled and looked at katarina.

"Kat dear, you didn't tell me you had such a gentleman working for you."

She then looked at him.

"I'm sarah fortune, a pleasure."

Katarina frowned and crossed her arms.

"Please… He is twice your age…"

Sarah smiled and looked at him with a seductive gaze.

"hum, It shouldn't be a problem should it?"

George smiled.

"While I found you beautiful, I do believe my work would keep me from entering any kind of relationship. I'm _désolé_ ."

She laughed and went away. Katarina looked at him with a grin while talon looked away to try to hide the smile on his face. After thirty minutes, they finally reached the place the institute gave them. A small manor. As they entered, someone spoke.

"Ssssissster, I think we should asssk George to come working here. You know, sssssince the institute allowed us to…."

When she reached the door, she stopped talking and looked at the butler, her eyes wide open. After making sure it wasn't a dream, she rushed at him and hugged him.

"UNCLE!"

The butler smiled.

"My my, miss cassiopea, you shouldn't behave like that."

She looked up at his face and frowned.

"Why are you calling me that?"

He smiled and patted her head.

"Nice to see you again cassi."

Hearing him, she smiled and purred against his chest. It took an hour to convince her to let him go. He inspected the house and after a quick check-up, he began the cleaning. It took him the full day to clean it entirely.

When katarina, talon and cassiopea came back, they couldn't believe what they saw. The house was completely different, everything was clean and tidy. Usually, they would eat at the institute cafeteria but since George was here, they decided to eat his dish. After the meal, they went to bed. George cleaned the room and went on the terrace with a cup of Ionian tea.

As he enjoyed his tea he felt a presence. He looked around but couldn't find the person. Undisturbed he kept drinking.

"I know you're here. Come out."

As he said so, he waited but no one came out.

"Don't you want to share a cup of tea?"

As he said that, a man with a blue outfit appeared in front of him. He had two swords on his back and a mask on his face. His eyes were empty of any feeling. He simply sat in front of the butler and said nothing, taking his mask off.

"I believe you're _monsieur_ shen. My master had some encounter with your order during our war in ionia."

The ninja simply nodded.

" _Ravie_ to meet you. I believe you want something from me."

The ninja took a sip of the tea and looked at the butler.

"I felt something strange this morning. Something with an absolute balance. I trailed it and he brought me to you."

Balanced?

"Well, I'm _vraiment_ happy about it but I believe it's not just that."

The ninja nodded.

"I'm also here to warn you. I saw what you did to Miss fortune. She is far from weak but yet you made her helpless. Your action sparked interest in a few individual."

The butler nodded and hummed his tea. He expected something like that but as soon as that? He Nodded to the ninja and gave him another cup of tea. They stood like that until midnight, not speaking or moving.


	2. Chapter 2

"Katie, wake up"

Katarina was sleeping peacefully. The sun was still low but they had an important match today so george thought it would be wise to wake them earlier.

While talon was a light sleeper and didn't need it, cassiopea and katarina were another story. When they were children their father would always let them sleep in the morning but now, they couldn't just miss their duty.

"Katie, I made pudding for breakfast and I believe cassi will soon attack your share."

Katarina opened her eyes as if she was awake since hours ago. She put her clothes in a hurry and used her shampo to go in the kitchen. George was standing next to the bed and cleaned his monocle from the dust she made from using her power.

"youth..."

He made her bed and went down. Talon was eating quietly his fruits while cassiopea and katarina were fighting to know who would eat the last pudding. George smiled and went to the table. He took out his handkerchief and put it on the pudding.

"Miss, you shouldn't fight for a single sweet. Always remember that behind a great thing always stand its shadow."

As he said so, he took off his handkerchief and a second pudding. Cassiopea smiled and took one while katarina stared at him.

"How did you do that?"

George smiled under his beard.

"A magician shouldn't reveal his trick."

She shrugged and took the second pudding. She ate it happily and talked with cassiopea about the watch they would have today. They had to fight to settle the right on a mine on the border of Demacia. Seeing how determinate each leader were, the fight would last for the day. Talon was humming while eating. He loved couwils. A rare fruit someone couldn't obtain normally. Luckily for him George had a way to found them and seeing that he was in the institute now, he could eat it more often.

"Have a good day."

They left wagging at him. When they disappeared, he went inside and cleaned. It took him less than one hour. After making sure everything would be ready for their return, he went out and searched for the zen garden. He took his tea with him and a news paper. After a few minutes and some helps, he finally found it.

The place was beautiful, a pond with a small bridge crossing it. The grass was well kept and the three hid well the sun. George took out his table cloth and sat under the tree. With such a warm weather, his tea felt nice.

As he enjoyed the calmness of the place, he heard someone behind him. He had his cane ready but being on the institute ground it couldn't be an assassin. Not that it was impossible. He smothered his suit and took back his tea. He was about to turn his head to meet the stranger but a small "bump" next to him made him turn his head the other way.

There stood two young girls. One had a teddy bear and a school uniform while the other looked like a sorceress with a small fae. They were looking at him with sparkle in their eyes.

"Mister, what are you drinking?"

The fae was flying around his head while the sorceress asked him.

"It's called tea. Do you wish to taste it?"

The two looked at each other and smirked playfully while looking at him.

"Hat lady told us to not trust stranger."

George smiled.

"Well then, _petites filles_ , I am George Blacksteel."

They idn't wait for him to ask.

""I'm annie!I'm lulu!""

"My oh my, now that we know each other, do you want a cup of tea _mesdemoiselles_?"

"eh eh, you speak funny, like sword lady. Yes I want!"

"Yes!"

he took two more cups and gave them some tea. They were wary at first but after a few lick, they finally drank two girls stood with him asking question on question. It reminded George of cassiopea and katarina when they were children.

Finally, noon came. George took out a box of hand made spaghetti. The girls stared at him.

"Do you wish to eat with me?"

They nodded their heads and after being served ate everything they had in their plates. George ate slowly, enjoying the view of the garden and the laughter of the children next to him. When they ate everything, they fell asleep next to each other.

George took off the top of his suit and put it on the children leaving him with his white under-jacket. He made himself another cup of tea and enjoyed the silent atmosphere. It didn't las long. On the other side of the garden a woman appeared she was rather special. Not in a bad way.

She wore rather revealing clothes and had fox's tails and fox's ears. George studied her while she came to him. She had a well made body and a pretty face. He continued to drink his tea.

When she finally reached him she stopped herself and caught her breath. After a few second, she looked at george.

"How did you do this?"

He was confused. How did he do what?

" _pardon?"_

"How did you calm them?"

"ho!"

He laughed and took off his monocle.

"I just let them play until they got tired."

It was now her turn to be shoked.

"WHAT?! Are you some kind of shen guy? No one can stay with those two without loosing his mind! Even karma cursed because of them!"

"Well I don't know personally this "karma" you're talking about but she just don't know how to handle children. Now, would you mind sitting down and share _une tasse de thé_?I don't want to wake them."

Ahri looked at the man an sighed. It was no use trying to understand, she sate down in front of him and took the cup he offered her. They talked about who they were and how they came to join the institute. Ahri was the most surprised of the two. She didn't expect a "butler" to handle two young champions by himself but when he told her he took care of the Du couteau, she could somehow accept it.

Ahri regained her consciousness. She didn't remember falling asleep. She felt a nice sensation on her head and purred. She opened one eyes and saw a black slacks. She moved her head a little to see who it was and saw george. He was reading his news paper while stroking her. The two young girls were still sleeping under his top suit.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed it. It had been a long time since she had such nice rest. The league had been hell for her. When she joined she explained her circumstance to the summoners but they transformed it into a perv story. She indeed took the life essence from men but by killing them with her orb. The summorner wrote that she "did it" and soon after that all the female avoided her aside from a few one; Worst than that. All the single champion tried to hit on her to pass a night with her.

Thinking about it, a tear appeared on her cheek.

"There there _ma chère_ don't cry. Everything is fine."

As George said that he stroke her gently behind her airs and hummed a small song. She curled up and fell asleep again.

"Shen did you see Ahri? I asked her to take care of the children but I fear it was a bad idea."

Shen simply nodded and pointed to the zen garden. Karma bowed to him and ran to the garden. Did the girls destroy it? Did ahri try to teach the girls how to charm a man. She couldn't calm herself. When she finally reached the garden, she saw something she never expected. The children were sleeping peacefully under the three while ahri was laying down on the leg of a man.

He was calm, humming a soft song while stroking ahri airs. He was wearing a suit but the top was used as a blanket by the children. Karma spotted a cup of tea at his left and saw him took a sip after putting down his news paper.

The face of the man was at peace and it made her think of ionian elder. The whole scene was peaceful. She went to him and greeted him.

Respectfully, he proposed her to seat in an empty spot next to him and offered her a cup of tea. She accepted and spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying the scenery of the place. When the moon began to show up Ahro and the children woke up.

Ahri was the first to speak.

"HU? Karma? What are you doing here? Wait where am I? "

She looked at George who smiled at her. Realizing what happened, she blushed and ran away after thanking him. Anni and lulu still groggy looked at karma.

"Green lady? What are you doing here."

Karma smiled at the girls. She stood up and took their hand. George tidied everything up and put on his top suit.

"Thank you mister for taking care of them."

"I should be the one to thank them for keeping company to a _vieille homme_ like me."

She bowed and left with the girls. George went back to the manor and waited for the Du couteaus to came back. After a few minutes, they came in. He could see how tired they were.

"I prepared a bath for each of you and made a _soupe aux légumes."_

They looked at him and smiled. It was good to have someone take care of you after a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Third day in the institute.

George still wasn't used to this artificial sun. He woke up and prepared the breakfast. Some meat and fruits for the du couteau. This time he didn't had to wake them. They had a day off and each of them planned their day. Cassiopea would meet with her friends, Katarina had a "friend" to see and Talon had something REALLY important to do.

When they came down, they all had a smirk on their faces. George could easily guess what they would do.

"George, what are you going to do today?"

Cassiopea still felt a bit bad to let George alone, especially when they were the one to ask him to come here. George smiled, his eyes closed. It made him look like a gentle old man. A trick he learned to use to appease people.

"Do not worry _ma chère_ , I recently heard of a big library and wish to spent the day here."

Somehow satisfied, she nodded and resumed her breakfast. Both Katarina and Talon had grin on their face. George hummed. After the loss of his master, they were quite depressed. Seeing them like that made him happy. When they finished their breakfast, they left. George followed them to the door and bid them farewell.

"Now then, I should prepare myself."

He went in, cleaned the kitchen and prepared himself some tea and something to eat. As the butler he was, he prepared more in case he would meet someone. After making sure everything was ok, he left, closing his door behind him.

He wasn't sure where to go exactly. Karma told him the basic direction of the library but the building was way too big for him. He could search for it alone but seeing that he was here as a simple butler and not an assassin he didn't want to waste time. While he walked, he searched for a summoner to guide him. After a few minutes, he found one.

" _Pardonnez moi,_ could you please tell me where I could find the library."

The man had a robe horned with gold and diamond. He took his hood off and looked at George.

"Ho?! Are you a new champions? I never saw you here and god now I know a lot of people."

George realized his mistake and bowed to the man, his right hand on top of his heart.

"Such mistake... I'm George blacksteel, butler of the Du Couteau household. I ask for you _pardon_ for my behavior."

The man looked troubled. Having such a gentleman ask for his forgiveness made him uneasy. Mostly because he didn't have anything to ask ask forgiveness about.

"Ha... don't worry, I'm the high summoner Shadou Triforce, or Shad if you prefer. Member of the high council of the institute."

George stood up. And thanked him.

"So, can you help me find it?"

"Sure, come with me. I was going there too. One of my friends, the summoner Davda told me about a new author I quite liked."

"Summoner Davda? Isn't he the first noxian summoner?"

"Indeed, he is the one supervising the noxian summoners."

The two walked while charing to the library. They were about to enter it when a young woman came. She murmured something to shad and went away.

"Ha... look like I have a meeting, you'll have to go alone. Sorry."

As he said so, the young man disappeared.

"What a nice young man."

George entered alone. This library was interesting to say the least. The place had was more like a big garden with book shelf laid there and there. He saw what looked like a giant with a dog head and nodded to him. The giant returned the gesture. He searched for the part about cooking and found it thank to the sign. He sat on a bench near a fountain and began to read it.

The place was really like a garden, a ceiling made of glass, a ground made of grasses and place to read everywhere. The place itself was big. How could it be so big inside and so small outside? Magic.

As he read, a woman sat in front of him. He kept reading. He wasn't going to bother someone that came reading. What he was reading was a traditional demacian dish he wished to make for the du couteau. It was called " _croissant au beurre_ ". A pastry made for breakfast. While he was trying to see how to make it and what ingredients were needed, he heard the woman that sat in front of him cough to catch his attention.

The young woman had a purple skin and dark eyes but more importantly, two bat wings. Anyone would be scared in this situation but George smiled.

"Miss Morgana, it has been _longtemps_. How are you?"

She smiled.

"Fine as you may see. How are you George, it has been two years if I remember well and I do."

"indeed. I'm Fine. So, how can I help you?"

At this comment she frowned.

"Why do you think I would ask you something?"

"Won't you ?"

At this she smiled again.

"Yes, in fact I need your help. I'm currently running a _Café_ but today, my waiter can't come and since I saw you here..."

George closed his book and put it back on it shelf. He took his bag and took Morgana hand to help her stand up.

"How could I say no to such beautiful lady."

She snapped her finger and the two of them got teleported in her C _afé._ Without waiting, she ended him his uniform and told him about what he had to do. Apparently, one couldn't just come without his reservation and he had to receive the customer and guide them to their table.

She gave him something to eat and then, she opened. George waited with his waiter outfit in the corridor that led to the dining room. With him, the list of invited guest. The first customer came.

"A reservation for King tryndamer and Queen ash."

George checked his list and after seeing their name led them to their table. He handed them their _menu_ and went back to the entrance. The rest of the opening hours went that way. As he was about to close the door, he heard a voice he knew yell.

"WAIT!"

He let the door open. He checked his list and smiled when he read the name of the missing couple. Katarina and Darius were panting. They almost forgot about the reservation. They spent their morning cuddling and training.

When she lifted her head up, she gasped.

"George? what are you doing her?"

She was blushing like crazy. While almost everyone in the institute knew about her relationship with Darius, she didn't tell anything to George. She somehow feared his reaction.

He smiled and showed her her table.

"Please go this way. Sir Darius could you please sign this?"

Katarina went ahead while Darius stood here, waiting for the paper he had to sign. George faced him and released his blood lust to him. It wasn't as strong as his one but still it made him take a step back. The smile he kept on his face was even more scary.

"Sir Darius, while I do know of your seriousness I'm warning you. If you ever were to hurt Miss katarina, you wont be able to sleep at night. If everything is clear you should join her. It's bad for a man to make his _Petite amie_ wait alone.

Darius nodded and joined katarina.

When all the customer left, the sun was already going down. Morgana gave him some pastry and thanked his left. He then left for the manor. When he entered, he found Cassiopea speaking with Leblanc. Since she got cursed she got close to her. Not that it bothered Gorge.

Talon came back and went to his room, telling George he wouldn't eat. An eagle feather was stuck on his cloack. Katarina came back two hours later, she was smiling but had a scary aura.

"Uncle, what did you tell him?"

George titled his head. Cassiopea turned her attention to them as did Leblanc.

"What happened sisssster?"

Katarina glared at George and spoke.

"I met with him at Morgana _Cafe_ , he was helping her. I was having a date with darius but after they met, darius talked with uncle, he acted strangely. He got more gentle and scared."

Cassiopea and Leblanc giggled. It was as expected. George was a bit overprotective.

"I only told him to take care of you katie, _rien de plus._ "

She frowned but let it at that, seeing that she couldn't get anything from him. Lebland ate with the sisters and left a few hours after.

Another nice day.


	4. Chapter 4

He woke up wit a strange sound.

Someone was knocking at the door. George looked at the clock and sighed. It was still night and he had at least six hour before waking up the house. He put a jacket with a pant and went to open. This attire made him look like a lumberjack. Luckily the sound only wake him up. He could hear the Du Couteau sleep.

 _They lack training... I guess i'll have to "talk" to them._

As he open the door he was greeted by a woman. She bowed to him and handed him a letter. She left without saying a word. George was a bit surprised. He opened it and read.

"To Mister Blacksteel George

Due to recent event , High summoner kolmine request your presence as soon as possible.

The office is located near the zen garden, a golem guard the door.

Cordially."

He understood they would contact him sooner or later but at this hour of the night, it was surprising. He went to the kitchen and made a a cold breakfast. He also wrote a note he put on the table. He didn't know if it would take long so he preferred to be prepared.

After making sure everything was ready, he went to get his usual outfit and left for kolmine office. He knew where it was since it was written in the letter. As he walked he noticed that the institute was lively at night.

He could see a few people walking and speaking. As he walked by the garden he spotted Shen. He was with a lady he never saw before. She had a purple outfit and black sphere were floating around them. From the vibes, he could tell they were lover. He remembered his time with his wife and smiled. Shen saw him and seeing the smiling George smiled. The young woman looked at shen than at George and smiled.

He waved at them and resumed his walk. On the way he also saw Draven and a young floating lady. Miss Buvelle if I remember well. He heard of here when he was still an assassin. Draven was different. He stopped to look at them and almost laughed. Draven wasn't speaking and was acting like a true gentleman. Miss buvelle was smiling and even without light, George could see she was blushing.

Draven saw him and put his finger in front of his mouth. George understood what he meant and gestured to him that he would say nothing. Draven was well know for being an eccentric. Always speaking of himself at the third person and speaking loudly. George was one the two person knowing of his true self. The second being miss Buvelle.

He left and finally saw the door. The golem was a giant made of fire. He was standing still and didn't react when george knocked.

"An instant."

He heard people inside and object being picked up. After a few minutes, the sound disappeared.

"Come in."

He opened the door. Inside A young woman was behind a desk while a young man was standing next to the desk, near the young woman. George saw that their gown were huffy and their face red. He kept his poker face and spoke.

" _Bon_ soir, I'm George Blacksteel. As you wished for, I came as soon as I received your letter."

The young woman coughed readjusted her clothes.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about the timing but I needed to be done as soon as possible. Ad you know we are an organization seeking to keep the world in some kind of "peace". We have warrior, assassin, healer working here with demon, monster and psychopath. While the first part is easy to handle, the second part need special care."

She handed him photo of jails and special rooms.

"But still, we manage to take care of them. We need your help for something else, something aven harder than the monster."

George smiled, he already understood what they were speaking about.

"We already had Miss karma helping us but they are driving her insane. We heard from her that you handled them rather well so I'll be clear. We want you to take are the the three girls two days a week. If you...3

" _Avec plaisir_."

Kolmine was astonished. She didn't expect it to be so fast. Still, she didn't wast time and took out a paper.

"We will need you to sign this. You'll have to take care of them on the first day of the week and the last one. It will give miss Karma time for herself."

He took the paper and signed it. He didn't mind taking care of young child and the fox girl. While they were energetic, it was normal since they were kids and young.

"Well... with this, our business is finished. You can leave."

He bowed.

" _Très bien._ If I may, summoner Davda, you should remove the … "trace" on your neck. While I understand why you "did it" here, you should keep it for the bedroom."

The two blushed, trying to explain themselves but George left before they could say anything, closing the door behind him. He smiled and thought.

"Such _hypochisie,_ I did a lot more when I was younger."

He remembered of the time they were at the theater and he got a bit carried away. He loosened his necktie and sighed. Even now, it still shamed him to think about it.

He walked by the pond again but no one was here. He sat on a bench near the pond and smiled. This night was more lively than he wished. He looked at the fish when something make him look away. Something exploded. Soon after, a young girl with blue hair ran and hid behind him.

"Mister, hide me."

Not long after, two young woman and a few summoner came. He remembered the one with the rifle but the other was unknown to him. Almost all of them ran past him. Only Miss Caitlyn stopped.

"Sir, did you see a young girl? Blue hair, few clothes?"

He thought for a few second if he should tell her but advised against it.

"I'm sorry, _Jeune femme,_ I didn't see her."

She nodded and ran to join her friends. When they got far enough, the young girl came out. She took off the dust she had on herself. Making sure she had nothing more on her, she looked at him and flashed a wide smile.

"THANK YOU MISTER!"

He smiled and covered his hears.

"Don't worry. You should calm down, if you keep screaming they will come back."

She titled her head. That's when he understood, the explosion surely made her temporary deaf. He was about to speak louder but she acted before he could do anything. She hugged him and left running, waving at him.

"My ho my."

He stood up and left for the manor. If he walked fast enough, he would be able to reach it before they would wake up. He fastened his pace and almost disappeared in the dark, his old habit of assassin kicking in. On the way, he saw a man in full armor with two big shuriken in his back walking hand in hand with a woman wearing green outfit.

When he finally reached the manor. A letter was pinned on the door. He took it and put it in his pocket. He had to wake the Du Couteau and couldn't read it right now.

-under a three shadow-

"He didn't read it..."

-Back to the manor.-

Katarina woke up early. She felt a shill down her spine on the night. As if someone was looking at her hatefully. The sound of a dagger stabbing on the door didn't help her to sleep. She saw someone ran away but couldn't see clearly. She was about to come out of her room when George came in.

"Uncle, can you come with me today, I want to go shopping today."

She looked at him, her eyes sparkling.

"As you wish Katie."

She smiled and went out of her bed. George left for the other rooms and woke up talon and cassiopea. They both told him about a bad dream they had. It was suspect since talon wasn't really one to dream or have nightmare.

They went down and joined katarina to take breakfast. George cleaned their room while they ate and opened the windows. After a few minutes, he went to his office and took out the report the maid sent him. Nothing worth mentioning happened.

He then went back to the kitchen and began to clean everything, seeing that they all finished their breakfast. He then looked at the clock and went at the front. Katarina was waiting for him.

The day went rather fast. They walked trough the institute looking for daggers and jewels. Sometime, Katarina would stop by a pushing machine and try to beat the best score. After hours, they finally went back to the manor.


	5. Chapter 5

George was standing in dark room. Instead of his usual butler outfit, he had a simple red shirt with a red pant. His gentle featur had disappeared . He looked more like a sadic than anything. In front of him, a man tied to chair. He was unconcious and devoid of any clothes. Next to the chair, a table with strange intrument exposed.

Pliers, shear, spades, auger and alcohol. Everything was here. He also had some other tools made to keep the mouth and the eyes open. The perfect kit. He went to the table and made sure everything was clean and ready to use. Below the table a jar was hidden, only small sound came from it.

Behind him a man stood next to the door, he had a frightened look and was shaking.

"Mister George, while I know I owe you a favor for keeping my "secret" silent, why do you want me here. I can't help you doing... this!"

George turned his head and looked at him. He glared at him but softened after thinking a few second. Why was he in this situation? The answer is simple. Today, as he walked with miss cassiopea around the instute, helping here with her shopping a man, Garen, began to insult her. He said enough to make her run away while crying. A rare feat only a few acomplished .

While George was a calm man and would normaly use legal mean, this time he was too angry to keep it at that. He had to return to his previous ... pastime. Something he used to do when he was still "working". He made sure to have the help of the summoner before ddoing anything and when the night came, he kidnapped the said man and brought him in a room hidden from everyone and soundproof.

As for the summoner, he only needed him to heal the man after making sure he understood how to act with his young mistress.

"Do not worry, Summoner Davda, i only need you to heal him. If you wish, you can wait outside. _A vous de voir._ "

The summoner opened the door and went out as fast as he could. He had no problem seeing people bleed in a fight but torture... He couldn't. George nodded in understanding. He went back to his task.

He approached garen and slapped him. No reaction. He slapped him again but this time more violently. The man didn't react. Seeing that he was too soft, he tightened his fist and punched the man in the face. The nose made a loud sound and garen wake up in pain.

"WHAT THE! What happened, why am I tied?"

Annoyed, he punched him again but this time, in the stomach. His breath taken away, garen stopped yelling. It took him a few second to breath again. George was on his table looking for what tool he would use first.

Garen looked around and finally saw George. He thought a few second trying to understand what was happening. Before he could say anything, George was back with a sack and a bottle. He put it on top of his tead and closed the gap on his neck. Garen knew about this torture, he saw done when they were interrogating spies back then. He tried to say something but water began to drop on him. The sack began to mold on his face, making it really difficult to breath. He felt like he was drowning.

For what look like an eternity, the water kept falling. When it finally ended, he felt relieved but it ended with George voice.

"Now, now, _mon ami_ , the fun is only starting. You see, it's really hard to anger me you, you managed to do it. It's time to think about your mistake. Now guess what you did. Everytime you say something wrong, i'll punish you accordingly."

Garen was speechless. He knew a few psychopath in the institute but none of them dared to try and do what was happening to him. He thought about what he did and could bring him to this situation. After a few second, he yelled. Something hurt him on his hand. As if his nail were ripped. George had his pliers with a bloody while he kept garen hand still.

"Faster, _mon ami_ , you don't have all the night."

Saying so, he ripped a second nail. Garen yelled again. He suffered worst injury but when it happened, adrenaline made it bearable. Even when he thought about it, there was no reason for him to be here.

"I don't know."

George pulled another nail. Garen yelled, blood pouring out of his fingers.

"I don't know !"

George sighed and pulled one out again. Garen yelled again, the pain was horrible.

"I don't know, I swear I don't know."

George let go of the hand and went back to his table. He put the bloodied pliers on the table.

"You make it more difficult for you."

He came back with a bucket of spades and put them on the floor. He poured more water on garen and listened how hard it was for him to breath.

"You see, this... little lesson will last as long as you don't ask forgiveness for what you did."

As he said so, he took a spades and put it uder garen nails. A few knew about it but the space between the flesh and the nail is relly sensible and was often used to inflict pain. Garen was yelling, the pain making him cry.

"I-I swear, I don't know what I did..."

Geoge shook his head and sinks the spades in garen finger. Blood was flowing on the spade. Garen stil said he knew nothing, annoying George. He took back the bucket and went back to the table. He took the auger and went back in front of garen.

"When I was still in training, a teacher showed me this tool. I laughed at first but when I saw the result..."

Saying this, he put it on garen leg and began to rotate it. The flesh redened around the hole it was forming and blooding was coming out. After a few second, flesh began to come out. While george was doing his dead, garen yelled. He felt the flesh being dig and the pain coming with it. Still he didn't understand, what did he do to be treated that way. George made a few more hole before stopping and cleaning the tool.

"You're really sturdy. A shame you are demacian, would you be Noxian, you would be a good ally."

He went back and took the jar he had under the table. He came next to garen and took out the frabis that was hidding what was inside. He then put ir on the ground and took off the sak from garen head. His mouth was bleeding, not from violence but because he clenched his teeth too much from the pain. He looked at the jar and his face went white.

"Ho? Do you know what it is? I had a lot of difficulty to bring it here but trust me, it's worth it."

He was talking about the centipede in the jar. It was a species known to eat human flesh. Warden used it by making it pass by an … orifice and making it eat the flesh from the inside. Making the people insane.

Because of the fear, garen mind worked faster than usual. He saw his day event by event. First, he played basket with jarvan, then he went shopping with his sister and finally he ate with xin zhao. The shopping... george... Du Couteau... Cassiopea! He finally remembered.

"I'm sorry! I wont talk to her like that again! please, anything but that!"

George laughed and took the centipede from the jar.

"Finally. But it would be a shame to jus show it right. Now if you would..."

He brought the insect near garen hear but before putting it in, garen fainted. Seeing this, he laughed and put the insect back. He packed the tools and put them in his bag. He went out and called for the summoner davda.

As he hoppened the door, he heard garen mumbling something.

"here for the kudos."

"Poor man. He definetly lost it. Even is mumbling has no sense. Summoner, you can heal him and destroy the jar. I think he learned his lesson."

Davda nodded and entered in the door. The smell made him throw up but he still healed garen, destroyed the jar and teleported garen back in his room. He also cleaned the room, making sure there was no trace.

George was already far from here. He was walking by the garden and saw the usual people. The two ninja and their girlfriends. He nodded to them and went to the manor. As he opened the door, he heard whimper coming from cassiopea room, he changed in hos butler outfit and went to comfort her. She fell asleep soon after. Making sure she was sleeping he went to the kitchen and began to prepare pastry for tomorrow. As it was the end of the week, he had to take care of the childs and the fox for two days straight. Luckily, the Du Couteau had their week end planned. Katarina would go with Leblanc in a trip. Talon would meet with "someone" and cassiopea was invited to shurima by sivir.

He smiled and looked at the clock. He still had four hours to rest.


End file.
